


"I've Seen Enough Horror Movies To Know..."

by readwriteandavengers



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Walking at night, lots of teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: Ray's seen one-too-many horror movies to know that you don't go into an abandoned cabin in the middle of the woods at night. Snart doesn't care how many horror films Ray's seen, he's investigating the cabin.





	"I've Seen Enough Horror Movies To Know..."

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely off the prompt:  
> “We’re in an abandoned lodge in the middle of nowhere. Sure, you’re totally right, nothing bad could ever happen here.”
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Ray wouldn’t say he’s _afraid_ of creepy, abandoned cabins in the middle of the woods, but he’s definitely seen enough horror films to know that you _don’t_ walk into the spooky cabin even if the door is invitingly wide open. Which is exactly why he hesitates when Leonard takes two bold steps towards the entrance of the small house.

He’s got his brows pinched in determination as he moves forward, only to realize that Ray’s no longer one step behind him. Immediately, he stops, turning to look over his shoulder to find Ray standing ramrod straight with his eyes pointedly on the cabin over Len’s shoulder.

“Raymond,” Snart sounds exasperated as he shifts from one foot to the other. “Any day now.”

“Are you serious?” Ray exclaims as he thrusts a hand in the direction of the once-cozy-home. “Why would we go in there?”

Snart takes a moment, eyes darting away from Ray to the space in front of him as he tries to find the most obvious answer. Clearly he’s not understanding Ray’s logic, so he shakes his head as he looks back at Ray. “To investigate. That’s why _we’re_ out here and _Rip, Sara, and Jax_ are covering the abandoned hospital.”

“Look,” Ray starts in a calm, explanatory tone, hoping that he’ll be able to sway Snart in his favor. “We’ve both seen horror movies. We should both know that the last place we go is the creepy abandoned cabin!”

“It’s not creepy-” Snart’s arguing back, but his expression seems to soften as understanding crosses his mind. It’s as if he’s trying to process the fact that Ray - tall, smiley Ray - is nervous. So Snart blinks at Ray once more before finally coming out of his reverie. “Raymond, are you _afraid_?” He stresses, now looking at Ray with disbelief.

At Snart’s attitude, Ray can decidedly tell that Snart is _not_ afraid, which is only making him feel foolish. He tries to respond, but ends up closing his mouth again as he nods sheepishly. “We don’t know what’s in there!”

That elicits a sigh from Snart, his head now falling back on his shoulders as his eyes turn up to the darkening sky. It’s a late scouting mission they’d been sent on, only to survey the area. They weren’t even after a target, they were simply surveying the land. Snart had been starting to suspect that Sara only sent him and Ray out so they’d finally get some time off the Waverider. Things had been slowing down…

Snart now turns back to Ray, lifting a gloved hand as he starts to talk. “Raymond, I’m going into that cabin. You can either come with me or stay out here.” Then, Snart turns on his heel and takes heavy, booted steps up the few stairs and onto the stained wood porch. Although he may not be frightened, he keeps one hand on the butt of his cold gun, just in case it’s needed.

All while Ray lingers behind, hands stuffed into his pockets as he watches Leonard move into the doorway of the house. He’s conflicted; especially with the ultimatum he’s been given. Go into the house with Leonard… or stay outside by himself as the night’s starting to consume the day.

Ray bites down on his bottom lip as he looks left, and then right. The only thing stirring is a few leaves on the ground as a gust of wind glides through the trees.

Yeah, Ray’s not staying out here by himself. He jogs up the steps and across the porch until he meets Leonard just a few steps inside the home. His not-so-subtle entry has Leonard looking over his shoulder with a quirked brow.

“Glad to see you’ll be joining me, Boy Scout.” Snart teases as he ventures further in.

Even though Ray’s nerves are biting at his spine and his skin is starting to prickle with goosebumps, Ray manages to roll his eyes. He’ll tolerate Snart’s teasing if it means he won’t have to be left alone in vacant woods. But he’s certainly not happy about having to raid through an abandoned cabin.

“I still don’t see why this is necessary,” Ray grumbles as he and Snart pass the living room. They both peer into the open entryway, eyes scanning across the left over artifacts. There’s a rotting couch pressed against the far end of the room, and old picture frames are still strewn on top of the mantel. Ray really doesn’t like that the picture frames are so dirties that you can’t see the face of the subjects.

“Because we’ve got nothing better to do,” Snart drawls as he moves off to the side, gaze captured by an old oak box in the corner. It’s shut, resting on top of a scratched table with a few candle holders around it. The way his head tilts to the side as he inspects it has things slotting into place for Ray.

“Are you serious? You only wanted to come in here to see if there was anything worth picking up?” Ray bites, watching as Snart falls into a crouch. He lifts his gloved hand to drag a finger through the dust lying on top of the wood. Underneath the grime is a marvelously well designed jewelry box.

“Always keep your options opened, Raymond.” Snart tells him distractedly, now placing both hands on either side of the box. He’s grabbing onto the lid, lifting it slowly… only to reveal the ornate container is empty, lined in nothing but red velvet. Snart’s lips downturn into a frown, all while Ray takes this one as a victory.

Ray steps up to Snart’s side with a good-two-shoes grin as Snart’s standing back up. Even though he’d like to avoid it, Snart turns around so he and Ray can move on through the rest of the house. But of course Ray wants to take this moment for his own.

“Looks like someone beat you to it,” Ray tries to say innocently, his shoulders rolling nonchalantly. But a frown appears almost as quickly as his smile. “Which I’m not sure if that’s a good thing that someone else has been here before us…”

Snart rolls his eyes as he lifts a hand and pats the Ray’s biceps. “Let’s keep moving,” he decides.

But that definitely doesn’t happen.

A loud squawk comes from the corner of the room and down swoops a bat, right past their heads, causing an equally as frightened squeak to come from Ray. The brunet dashes forward, grabbing onto Leonard’s arm with a death grip as he scrunches his eyes tightly shut.

By now, the bat has flown out of the living room and straight out of the front door, leaving the house even emptier than it was before… but Ray’s grip has loosened.  

Leonard shakes his forearm, which is what Ray’s currently got his hand wrapped tightly around. “Raymond, it was a bat. You can let go now.”

So Ray’s eyes snap open, wide and still tinged with fear as he looks at Snart. It really shouldn’t be so cute, and Leonard shouldn’t be feeling guilty because it was the damn bat’s fault, but Ray blinks slowly to process. Then his grip is gone and his hand snaps back to his side.

“Sorry.” Ray apologizes brusquely, followed by swallowing down any other words that were threatening to come up.

“Let’s keep looking…” Snart trails off at the thought, giving Ray one last glimpse before he moves towards the left. The house is all open, so beside them is the dining room, completed with peeling wall paper and decorations that could have only been from the seventies.

The carpet in the dining room has also turned into an awful, dingy mustard color, which has Len wondering if it ever looked good. But he’s still scanning, looking for any treasure he might be able to claim for his own.

“They must have had a kid,” Ray interrupts the silence, dragging Snart’s gaze back to himself. He finds Ray staring towards the corner of the room, where a small walker sits. The white plastic is yellow and cracked, but the noise-making toys are still sat on the front.

“Must’ve.” Snart shoots back before returning towards his scouring. He now heads towards the kitchen, looking through the drawers in hopes of finding something.

Ray, on the other hand, lingers in the dining room as he looks around a few more trinkets. The decorations are all average, a few decorative plates, a lace doily that’s been slowly rotting away, and even another picture frame in the center. Ray picks it up, inspecting the photo.

Meanwhile, Leonard tosses the last drawer, still finding nothing. He lets out a frustrated sigh before moving on to the top shelves, but he’s not finding much other than old dishes and deceased insects. He pushes a few things around, but gives up after another minute of finding now hidden compartments that might hold some sort of valuables.

“Still nothing?” Ray asks as Leonard turns around with a furthered frown.

“Not yet.” Snart answers, but the corner of his mouth quirks up. “But there is an upstairs.” No further explanation is needed as Leonard turns around and makes his way up towards the stairs, his footsteps seeming to reverberate through the quiet home.

“Of course there is,” Ray sighs, but he’s already following.

The two jog up the steps, avoiding the banister due to it being shipped away and splintery. And just as Ray’s about to reach the top, Snart stops him and points at one of the steps obviously.

“That one is rotted. Do not step on it unless you want to fall through.” His words are clear, but Ray makes sure to mimic the way Snart side steps the rotted wood before moving up the rest of the stairs. He’ll be sure to ask Snart later how he was able to point that out so easily.

Now they’re at the top stairs, which opens up to a larger floor with three bedrooms to the left and the master bedroom on their right. Two doors are closed, while the others remain open. Ray, despite the fact that he’s got Len with him, still isn’t looking forward to bursting into the closed bedrooms.

Snart, as Ray expected, moves to the first doorway, which just so happens to be closed. His fingers reach out skillfully, jostling the knob once to find it locked. Ray watches Snart’s thinking process, from the way he purses his lips up until he abruptly stands back and kicks the door in.

Ray’s heart speeds up from the suddenness, but he follows Snart into the room after he regains himself. Dust is flying in the air, so Ray scrunches his face and tries to wave it away.

They’re brought into a pink room, lined with small polka dots here and there. There’s one corner of stuffed animals, that besides the cobwebs and dust lying over top, they’re in pretty good condition. But Ray also doesn’t plan on getting any closer _just_ in case there’s a little family of mice hiding inside.

Snart takes one sweeping look across the room before he shakes his head. “Nothing here,” he decides, walking right past Ray and to the other room. Ray’s argument is just starting by the time Snart has the next door kicked in.

“Snart, you can’t just say these people’s stuff isn’t valuable. That stuffed teddy bear might have meant a lot to that little girl-”

Snart’s already emerging from the other bedroom with a sour expression, coming up empty handed. “This is a cabin. Summer home perhaps for a rich family. They left these things in here. You really think they cared so much?”

Ray shrugs as Snart moves on to the next room. He follows one step behind him. “This stuff still could have been important to-” Ray’s voice stops short just as a hiss interrupts him, followed by a wild cat sprinting between his and Snart’s. Ray jumps out of the way, only to send himself crashing right into Snart. This time, he’s got his forearms pressed against Snart’s chest, pressing as close as he can to get away from the sudden noise.

The cat sprints between their feet and down the steps, gone from sight in a matter of seconds. But Ray’s pounding heart lingers, thudding between him and Snart like a present drum beat.

Oh right. Snart.

Ray gasps as his head swivels back in Snart’s direction, and now that he’s looking at the other’s smirking face, Ray realizes that Snart’s hands have fallen to his hips, gripping onto Ray strongly. He’s sure Snart’s strong grip was only to make sure Ray wasn’t going to cause them both to topple down… but Snart hasn’t let go yet.

“Raymond, you really are a scaredy-cat. I’m going to have to limit the horror films you watch.” Snart teases, gaze flickering over Ray’s face. The other still has settled down fully. Ray’s eyes are still wide, lips still parted, and his heart is still racing… but now for a different reason.

Ray wants to say something back. He knows a sorry will work best. But instead he says: “I’m not scared.”

And that only conjures a deep laugh from Snart.

“Is that why you’re pressed up against me like a damsel in distress?” Snart shoots back, head moving with the drawl of is voice. Each word, Snart moves his face closer and closer until his nose is only centimeters from Ray’s.

Which the proximity is really not helping Ray’s heavy heartbeat.

Really, Ray should work on his retorts, because his next solution is leaning down to close the short distance and press his lips against Snart’s with fervor. The only sort of fervor that’s born from adrenaline highs and harboring small crushes. But Ray still kisses him, strong and present and meaningful. Even though his mind is a bit fuddled.

That doesn’t mean he misses the way that Snart takes in a deep breath through his nose at the press of lips, and he doesn’t miss the way that Snart’s fingers shift against his hip bone. And he definitely doesn’t miss the way that Snart pushes back, savoring the new sensation of Ray’s lips on his.

Snart guides Ray back against the wall, only stopping with Ray’s shoulders hit the wood with a thud. Despite the move, their kiss never breaks, and Ray only slides his lips against Len’s for a better angle. The press of their bodies is hot, perfect for the fall night air that’s creeping into the drafty cabin.

Ray separates himself from Len, giving one last noisy peck on the lips. Then he lets his head fall back against the wall, taking a heavy breath as his reddened lips turn up into a smirk. God, does Leonard love the fact that he was the one who kissed Ray’s lips red; he was the one who caused the flush that’s melting across Ray’s nose. He’s the one who caused the team’s innocent Boy Scout to look so debauched.

The thought as Leonard’s hips grinding down against Ray’s, only to watch the way that Ray’s lips part and his eyes flutter.

“Why, Leonard,” Ray starts, taking another breath as he lifts his hand to rest on Snart’s shoulder. “Why is that I’m not surprised you’re kissing me in a creepy abandoned house?”

“Excuse me, Raymond,” Snart’s words are gravelly as he presses a kiss to Ray’s chin. “But you’re the one who kissed me.”

That gets Ray’s eyes dancing across the ceiling as he thinks, but finally he concedes with a nod. Now Leonard’s attention has fallen to the edge of Ray’s jaw, teeth nibbling against Ray’s skin every few seconds only to be replaced by a drag of Leonard’s warm tongue. “That’s fair.”

Snart’s laughing again, low and genuine, and Ray loves being able to feel and hear the sound so close. The way that Snart’s chest moves against his with laughter is new, and Ray doesn’t want to lose the feeling. So his fingers dance up the side of Snart’s face, cupping his cheek gingerly. They share a smile as he lean into one another again-

Only for another interruption to start.

This time they boy jump as the voice in their comms is more of a shock than any skittering creature can be. It’s Sara, loud and commanding in their ears.

_“Ray, Snart, we’re headed back to the ship now. We’ll meet you guys there.”_

So with a roll of his eyes, Snart presses his finger to his ear and activates his comm. “Aye, aye, Captain.” Then with another press of his finger, his comm is deactivated, which means his attention is back on Ray, every last ounce of it.

“Duty calls,” Snart jokes, which causes Ray to snicker.

“You’re going to leave without stealing anything?” Ray mocks, which has Snart to rolling his eyes in response.

“I think we found something a little better than riches, wouldn’t you say so?” Snart challenges back, now swaying in close as he teases Ray with a ghosting kiss. It’s feather light and has Ray leaning back in for more… only for Snart to squeeze his ass. He jumps at the pressure, gasping as the pain starts to reside.

 “Oh, you better watch out for payback.” Ray’s threatening as Snart finally separates himself from Ray. They’ve got enough space between them to straighten their clothes, but Snart can tell that Ray’s lips are going to stay that hint of red from being nibbled on. He’s glad.

“Looking forward to it, Boy Scout.”


End file.
